


Ugly Outfit

by LotsaNeon2D



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Face-Fucking, Heavy Swearing, Hinted Bottom Felix, Hints at Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Characters Mentioned - Freeform, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, beach!Sylvain, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotsaNeon2D/pseuds/LotsaNeon2D
Summary: Sylvain's parading around in his gorgeous body and ugly beach clothes, and Felix hates it. Felix is so angry horny about it, so what else can do except suck his stupid boyfriend's dick?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Ugly Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is nothing but my initial reaction to Sylvain's beach outfit but amplified to a Felix level. Also, I haven't written a proper fanfic or drabble in a while, so I hope you guys enjoy what I put out.

Felix is so pissed off. He has a right to be.

Felix was visiting his father and Glenn when Sylvain invited him to come to a beach party and meet him there. Glenn wouldn’t get off Felix’s ass about it, so he agreed to come to shut his brother up. It’s just a stupid party, except it’s outside in the hot ass sun. With all of his friends there half naked, and loud, and maybe drunk. But it should be fine since Sylvain will be there with him.

It’ll be fine and simple, right?

Fuck all for thinking that.

Felix showed up early and was waiting for his boyfriend to show. He didn’t get what was taking him so long in the first place? He knew Sylvain liked to take his time like he was some Disney princess going to a ball, but this is a _beach_ party. Just put on some shorts and fucking swim or fight a shark or whatever.

He was getting ready to call Sylvain until he heard his name being called. He turned around and barely acknowledged the two baja blast drinks in Sylvain’s hands.

Sylvain was walking on a plain ass beach with Giorgio Armani glasses? Carrying a Versace classic hand towel? Wearing leather slide sandals with horsebit?? Beach shorts accessorized with a belt tilted in a way that will give him a very stupid tan line??

Two simultaneous thoughts went through Felix’s head.

 _‘I can’t believe I’m dating a fuckboy.’_ and _‘I wanna suck his dick.’_

And when Felix wants to do something, he does it.

Now here they are, ignoring the party, in a public beach changing station. Sylvain standing and leaning against a wall while Felix is down on his knees, humming (growling?) as he swallows down Sylvain’s heavy cock.

That pisses him off. So much.

Felix pulls off his cock and presses a heavy kiss on the leaking head. “You piece of shit,” he fucking growls, darting out his tongue to lap at the precum. “Wearing that stupid expensive outfit.”

Dipshit breathes out a low moan at the attention he doesn’t deserve. “You clearly like it, babe.”

“Your dick. Not your clothes.” Felix quickly corrects him, fondling his fucking balls while tracing open mouthed kisses up his V-Line and all over his stupid hot abs. He refuses to acknowledge the shiver that goes down his spine from Sylvain’s noises.

“ _Mm_ … Still, I thought I was the insatiable one.” He reaches down to tug off Felix’s hair tie, letting his hand tangle in his hair. Fuck Sylvain.

“Fuck off!” He hisses. If his face feels a little hotter than before, then it’s clearly the heat.

Felix is kissing and licking at each ab muscle when the idiot talks again. “We already did though. We fucked off to a changing station with our friends and other strangers just outside…” He feels Sylvain push down on his head, guiding him back to his flushed cock. Sylvain’s dick presses against his cheek before tracing around his swollen lips, messily smearing precum on his face in the process. Felix’s own dick twitches from the treatment.

And Sylvain keeps talking. Fucker. “Anyone can walk in on us. And see you worshipping my cock like it was Sothis herself. Sucking it like a starving man.” In response, Felix opens his mouth to suckle at Sylvain’s head, refusing to acknowledge any moans that vibrate down Sylvain’s cock. Tightening his grip in Felix’s hair, Sylvain groans and bucks his hips towards Felix.

“What got you so worked up, Fe? You’re usually so- _hah_ , shy with PDA. Is my dick that addicting?”

Felix pulls away to retort with a quick “Shut up.” 

Why the hell _is_ he turned on from this? He can barely kiss Sylvain on the cheek in public without feeling like everyone’s watching their asses. But today, seeing this man parade around the beach with a thin layer of sweat glistening his abs… Felix wanted to lick it all off.

Ugh, like he already didn’t do that before feasting on Sylvain’s dick.

Felix licks up the length of said cock, now very slick with spit and precum. He hates this man.

“Heh, that wasn’t a no.” Fucking-! Felix repeatedly nips at Sylvain’s abs in retaliation, but Sylvain unfortunately giggles at the sensation. “C-come on! If it makes you feel better-” Sylvain uses his other hand to grab the base of his own dick. “I think your mouth is addicting.”

It really fucking doesn’t. He was gonna say just that, but Sylvain’s quick to shove his cock back into Felix’s pliant mouth. Holy hell that’s hot.

He attempts to glare up at Sylvain, but it clearly doesn’t work since Sylvain slowly starts thrusting into his mouth. Was his hunger for Sylvain that apparent? Fuck this. “It’s so hot and wet. Your snarky tongue makes it more fuckable too.”

Felix can’t ignore his own moan this time. The drag of the slicked cock against his tongue convinces Felix to loosen his throat and relax his mouth. Just the taste of leaking cum is enough to rile Felix more, enough to feel his own dick twitch (again) in his basic shark beach shorts. But Sylvain’s balls pressing against his chin with each thrust along with his grunting are forcing Felix to ascend to another “horny as shit” level.

But what is Sylvain going so damn slow for? He should’ve had enough of teasing Felix by merely existing. But Felix can’t really speak his mind with his favorite dick on his lips.

So instead, he sucks really hard on Sylvain’s meal of a cock to force his boyfriend’s hips to stutter. Without missing a beat, Felix continues his ambush by eagerly bobbing his head and going back to humming. He can’t help but shudder from feeling the heat of Sylvain’s hungry gaze on him.

If Felix wasn’t so busy and turned on, he’d yell “A-ha!” with a victorious smirk. So, mentally screaming in his head was the second best thing.

His celebration cut short from the sudden sharp tug at his loose hair and a rough thrust into his mouth.

Fuck, uh, he didn’t mean to whine that loud. At least Sylvain’s dick muffled it.

His moan loosens his mouth again, which gives Sylvain room to choke Felix out with his cock several times, guiding his head with each thrust. Felix can feel his eyes water and flushed cheeks grow sore from the sensation of his mouth being dicked down.

What in the fuck.

Felix loves this. His leaking cock does too.

Shoving his hand into his boxers, Felix frees his dick and immediately attempts to match his strokes with Sylvain’s thrusts, his asshole clenching at missing out on the action. They’ll just need to fix that whenever they go home.

Ah, just thinking about it makes him wanna cum faster.

“ _Hah_ … so beautiful. Get ready, Felix. Swallow all of it.” Sylvain’s thrusting grows more frantic the closer he gets, until he eventually reaches his climax with an abrupt moan.

Felix relishes in this victory, groaning from how Sylvain’s cock pulses with each squirt of cum shooting down his throat. He even sucks on Sylvain’s sensitive cock some to wring out all of it because he’s not a fucking quitter.

Felix strokes his cock faster at the taste of Sylvain’s thick cum while he swallows every drop. He reluctantly releases Sylvain’s cock from his mouth and lets it rest on his face again before he cums into his fist with a raspy gasp. His swollen lips trace along the dick’s length as they both tremble and recover from the intense orgasms.

They both freeze at the sound of something crashing against the wooden door.

“ANNETTE! You good?!” Sounds of shuffling and hands patting against skin.

“Uhm, uh, yeah, I’m good! Don’t worry about it, Caspar.” Caspar’s voice gets closer.

“How’d you even-”

“I said don’t worry about it!”

Two of Felix’s friends are bickering loudly in front of this door, while Felix has a softened dick on a face. So stupid. Might as well ignore them for now.

Felix stands up on wobbly legs- fuck, his knees hurt- and glances up at Sylvain. Of course this lunatic is holding back a laugh. At least his eyes seem to glow with affection in the dimmed room.

Rolling his eyes, Felix tucks Sylvain back in and kisses his boyfriend softly on the lips. Sylvain reciprocates by sliding his damn tongue into Felix’s mouth and tucking Felix in as well. How could Felix not suckle on that tongue and urge a messy lazy makeout?

“...need to apologize.” A knock raps on the door. Shit. “If anyone’s in there, sorry!”

Okay, she doesn’t know anyone’s in here. He and Sylvain could just stay quiet then go back to making out when they leave-

“No worries, Annette!” No, dammit, NO. “You scared me half to death for a second though.” Felix throws Sylvain an incredulous look before staring at the door.

“Oh, Sylvain! Sorry again.” Felix feels calloused hands massage his ass. It feels pretty nice and comfortable- no, Felix. Stay mad! “Mercedes told me she saw you and Felix run off but wouldn’t tell me where. Is Felix with you now?”

Felix looks up at Sylvain and prays his eyes hold all the murderous intent he can muster. Hopefully it goes through that thick skull to simply lie-

“Yeah!” How silently can he kill a man? “Felix’s not in the mood for talking much though, so I dragged him in here to cool off with me in private some.” The madman looks down at Felix with what’s _supposed_ to be a reassuring wink, gently patting Felix’s asscheeks in a rhythm.

Why is this son of a bitch so attractive? Fuck it all.

“Hehe, sure you did. I’ll leave you two be and catch up with Caspar!” Hearing Annette step away, Felix lets go of his breath- when was he holding it?- and flicks Sylvain’s forehead.

“Ow!” Damn. Felix gets on his stupid tiptoes to kiss Sylvain’s stupid forehead.

“You could’ve just shut up.”

Sylvain assaults his heart with a charming smile. “That’d be pointless. It’s not like people didn’t see us leave. You weren’t exactly subtle.”

Ah look, the heat’s making his face hot again. “I- so??”

His lack of a retort was enough to make this beautiful idiot giggle.

He can’t stay pissed at him. Ugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want a bunch of retweets, you can follow me on Twitter, AKayProject (it's not just FE3H). And feel free to leave comments or kudos!


End file.
